


临静短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	1. 理由

——喀嚓——

折原临也看着地上碎掉的玻璃杯碎片，无奈地叹口气。

啊啊……情报贩子折原临也有朝一日居然会输给自己的右手……什么的。

把左手举着的暖水瓶放下，折原临也看了看被绷带挂在自己脖子上的右手，摇摇头。

干自己这一行总是身处危险之中。随时被人放暗箭什么的也是常有的事。然而自己总是小心谨慎，却也没发生过大事。这次，也怪自己一时疏忽，被那些杂碎得了逞。

骨折的右手就是结果。

啊真是……

折原临也左手揉了揉眉心，放弃了自己冲咖啡的想法，从厨房走出来。

好死不死伤到了右手……别说拿不了小刀，就连平常的穿衣洗漱吃饭等等都变得麻烦了起来。因为不敢轻易出去工作了所以给矢雾波江也放了假，却没想到生活陡然变得微妙的困难了起来。

啊这可真是……

把整个身子扔进沙发里，折原临也百无聊赖的盯着天花板。

可真是……

——叮呤呤呤呤——

门铃突然催魂一样地响了起来，折原临也愣了一下。

墙上的钟指向九点——晚上的。

这个时候，会是谁呢。

如果是工作，就打死也不开门。

如果是矢雾，就一定要严肃地告诉她既然放了假就不要随便回来。

如果是新罗，就把他扔回去和那个无头女好好过日子去。

如果……

好像没有如果了。

折原临也边想边向门边走去。

“喂，临也，在的吧。”

却因为门外响起的声音停了下来。

……喂喂不会吧……

门铃继续催命一样的响着。

“喂，临也，我知道你在，赶紧开门。”

折原临也左手扶额。

……真是……最不想看见的人呢……

“……呀，真是稀客呢，小静。”

打开门，折原临也撇起一抹和平常的邪气不同的无奈的笑。

门外，平和岛静雄却没有说话，只是将目光黏在他的右手上。

“……原来真的骨折了啊。”

半晌，他说。

“啊嘛……该说真不巧呢……还是真巧呢？”

折原临也挑着眉毛看着平和岛静雄，用极其欠抽的语气说。

平和岛静雄只是叹口气。

“临也，我不是来打架的……能让我先进去么？”

“诶~”

玩味地拉长了声音，折原临也一个侧身。

“请。”

“……所以，到底什么事？”

折原临也坐在沙发上，看着坐在对面的平和岛静雄，难得不用挑衅的语气，问。

“……”

平和岛静雄抿了抿嘴唇。

“新罗说你右手骨折了，所以我……”

“哦呀，探病？”

折原临也唇角以一种挑战平和岛静雄的沸点的姿态上扬。

“那我可真是受宠若惊呐小静~”

然而，平和岛静雄却出人意料的没有爆青筋。

而是说出了一句没头没脑的话。

“……倒杯水吧。”

“哈？”

折原临也愣。

“喂喂我可是病人……”

“……不……是我给你倒。右手，不方便吧。”

折原临也说不震惊，那绝对是骗人的。

“……喂……你该不会是想在水里下毒或是烧了我家或是打开煤气或是……”

“……”

“……嘛，算了。”

放弃的撇撇手，折原临也指了指厨房的方向，

“我可不会说谢谢的哦。”

“……无所谓。”

平和岛静雄用一种那种东西谁稀罕啊的口气说，然后向厨房的方向走去。

折原临也窝在沙发里，看着厨房的方向发愣。

……小静这是……

哪根神经搭错了吗？

折原临也几乎是很认真的在思索这个命题的真假。

明明知道自己骨折了，还找到了自己家来，却并没有拿起冰箱砸死自己，反而……为自己倒水？

似乎……不仅不是来杀自己，反而……是来【照顾】自己的……？

折原临也浑身一哆嗦。

哇……这种可能性怎么想也太低了吧。

他告诉自己。

果然还是不能放心呢。

于是起身，轻手轻脚移去厨房。

却看见平和岛静雄拿着扫把扫自己刚才打碎的玻璃杯碎渣的身影。

折原临也又是一哆嗦。

“……你在干吗？”

“……啊……”

平和岛静雄似乎是吓了一跳的直起身，眼神飘来飘去就是不飘到自己身上，

“那个……如果不扫掉的话……会扎到……”

“……”

折原临也无言以对。

“还有，那个……”

平和岛静雄把扫起来的玻璃渣倒进垃圾桶，突然又开口道，

“呃，咖啡，在哪？”

“……啊？”

“你刚才……是打算泡咖啡的吧……有咖啡末……”

“……”

折原临也几乎是呆掉的指了指厨房里的壁橱。

“……”

平和岛静雄不说话，只是似乎很自然地打开壁橱，拿出咖啡罐，倒出一点在杯子里，然后倒上热水，再拿小勺伴了伴。

“……啊你居然没有捏碎我的杯子什么的……”

折原临也看着这样的平和岛静雄，半天只能说出这样一句话。

“……不管怎么说我也是一个人活到这么大的好吗。”

平和岛静雄似乎有些不满地皱眉，把冲好的咖啡端在手里，走到折原临也面前。

“哪。”

折原临也却没有直接接过杯子，而是将目光在咖啡和平和岛静雄之间逡巡若干遍。

“……为什么？”

最后，自己实在无法得出像样的答案，他目光一沉，开口问道。

“……”

平和岛静雄却沉默了。

他手中的咖啡杯里的咖啡微微晃动着。

“呐，小静，为什么？”

折原临也定定地看着平和岛静雄，逼问道。

“在这种大好的时机找到我家，却不趁机杀了最讨厌的敌人的我，而是又扫地又泡咖啡，为什么？”

“……”

平和岛静雄沉默许久。

“……我们的关系……你怎么想……？”

“……敌人，当然。”

折原临也毫不犹豫的答。

“……”

平和岛静雄又不说话了。只是把咖啡杯愣塞到他的左手里。

“……喝吧。没下毒。”

接过杯子，温热的水汽扑到折原临也面上。

气氛变得有些微妙。

“……那么，小静怎么认为？我们的关系。”

“……敌人……但是……”

“但是……？”

“……啊啊真是……！”

平和岛静雄突然抓了抓他的金发，似乎有些自暴自弃地大声道说，

“就是因为我们如果除了敌人关系就不能有别的联系了所以我才会见到你就找你打架啊啊如果不这样的话……”

“……如果不这样……的话……？”

“如果不这样的话……那……不是……就……不能再见你……了吗……”

声音越来越小，最后淹没在平和岛静雄面上一片绯红里。

折原临也这次真的傻了。

“……这是……你……”

一向灵光的头脑此时却像思考回路打了结，缓慢了绕啊绕最终绕出一个混乱而又清晰的结论。

“小静你……喜欢我？”

“……”

平和岛静雄低头，额前的发挡住眼，然而却挡不住他红透的脸颊。

“……你……真的……”

“……谁、谁会拿这种事情开玩笑啊混蛋！”

平和岛静雄大声地打断他，然后突然很快地撞着自己的肩膀走出厨房，向大门走去。

折原临也手里的咖啡因为碰撞而洒出来一点。手背上传来炽热的触感。

“……小静？”

“啊啊我回去了！”

平和岛静雄背对着他，一边开门一边口齿几乎不清地大声嘟囔着，

“总、总之，把今天的事情都、都忘掉吧！啊啊果然不该来啊果然应该来了就把你杀掉啊为什么我刚才没下毒呢你这个死跳蚤啊啊去死吧啊啊……”

“……”

溅出来的咖啡还在手心传递着热度。折原临也突然笑了。

啊，原来如此。

他微笑着想。

没有理由的无休止的争斗。世界上最讨厌彼此的两人。最远却也是最近的存在。

时不常就拿着小刀去挑衅的自己。一见面就会举起路标牌砸过来的平和岛静雄。

逃跑。追逐。追逐。逃跑。

不会爱。也从未被爱。却又渴望被爱。渴望去爱。

这样的两个人，一开始也许真的是敌人，但与其说是敌人，不如说是用以相互证明存在的慰藉。

既然如此。

既然如此。

“……那么就交往吧。”

折原临也轻轻地说。

平和岛静雄的背影狠狠一抖。

“……说什么傻话呢你个死跳蚤哟。”

似乎凶狠的话里听着却有着悲伤的意味。

折原临也放下咖啡，走过去。

“既然喜欢，那为什么不交往呢？”

“……你又不……”

“我可没说我不，吧？”

左手拽住平和岛静雄的胳膊将他拉回来面向自己，折原临也在平和岛静雄的墨镜的映像里看到从未如是温柔的自己。

“呐，小静，”

他说，

“来交往吧。”

“……”

平和岛静雄震惊地看着他，耳朵似乎都红了起来。

……啊啊好可爱。为什么原来就没有发现小静这么可爱呢。

折原临也想。

“回答一下嘛小静。”

“……”

平和岛静雄张了张嘴，最后似乎是用尽所有力气吐出三个字：

“……为……为什么……？”

“嘛~理由这种东西怎么都好。”

折原临也摊手，

“本来事态发展到现在就已经不能用任何理由来解释了不是吗。更何况，恋·爱这种东西，本身就没有理由的吧？”

“……”

完了。

折原临也看着整张脸红的都要烧起来的平和岛静雄想。

……可爱到不能忍了。

“呐，小静？”

“……啊、啊……唔……”

平和岛静雄轻轻地、几乎微不可见的，点了点头。

……啊啊多么纯情的一只单细胞生物啊。

在把平和岛静雄第二次拽进屋里之前，折原临也这么想着。

……啊等一下折原临也君你的右手好像不方便这样真的大丈夫萌大奶吗。

以上似乎混进了奇怪的东西呢。

【终】


	2. 金色的记忆

折原临也家楼下有一条两旁种满银杏树的路。

路不宽，但很长。秋天时，金黄色银杏叶将整个路面铺满。踩上去听得见阳光碎裂的清脆响。

平和岛静雄对新宿的记忆，便是被这条路，被这条路两旁的银杏树占满的。

第一次来到新宿，当然是因为折原临也。

确切的说，是折原临也的一条短信。

短信的内容平和岛静雄早就记不清了。但是他却清楚地记得他看到短信时那种神经瞬间崩断的感觉。

折原临也总是有这样一种能力，能让自己在一瞬间为他的一点点小动作而失控。

他记得那次他拿着手机，一路怒气冲冲冲到新宿。

秋。银杏叶点点滴滴淌着金色的日光。

他看到折原临也的黑发被漏下的阳光泼得亮而刺眼。

——哟，小静。

折原临也站在路中间，穿着四季不变的黑衣，清闲自在地看着气喘吁吁的他。脸上的笑容相当欠扁。

——你果然来了。

平和岛静雄毫不犹疑的挥起拳头砸了过去。

却在折原临也的脸庞寸前猛然停下。

因为他听见折原临也说：

——别这么激动嘛，小静。

——我只是想见见你而已。

那天的记忆停留在折原临也的嘴角。

他觉得那抹欠抽的笑容上似乎也沾了银杏树叶洒下的温暖的光。

第二次再对新宿留下印象，亦是因为折原临也。

傍晚。下班时分。

刚和上司汤姆道完再见，便收到一个他打死也不想收到的折原临也的电话。

然而，鬼使神差的，他没有挂断那电话，反而按下了手机上绿色的按钮。

对方的声音依然万年不变的让人讨厌。

——哟，小静。

然而这次，却似乎又有哪里不大一样。

——我在我家楼下等你。

电话随即切断。

平和岛静雄握着手机，愣了半天。

他的脑海中不知为什么，出现了很久很久以前那一次，在新宿，折原临也嘴角的阳光。

最终，他轻轻啐了一口，把手机放回兜里。然后买了一张去新宿的车票。

秋。红霞满天。

折原临也站在那里，肩上落了几片泛着红光的银杏叶。

他的脚步不知为何变得缓慢。

——……干嘛。

他问，语气显得不情愿，但似乎也有些期待。至于是不是真的在期待，又在期待什么，他自己也说不清楚。

——小静。

折原临也看着他，声音平静。

——我在等你。

真的平静。他觉得自从他们认识以来，就从未听过他用这样安静的口吻对自己说话。

——……

他本可以不屑地冷哼，然后一拳揍上去。或者连冷哼都不用直接一拳揍上去。

但他却没有。

他只是无言以对。

他看见折原临也的红瞳染着霞光，发亮，又深沉。

——小静。

折原临也走近他，一步一步。

红霞绽开在他脚下，有着震耳欲聋的声音。

在一片过于静谧的喧嚣中，他只听到他对他说：

——我喜欢你。

事情发生的太过突然，他来不及思考，就被一种微凉的体温包围。

——我喜欢你，小静。

他愣在那里，手脚发冷，头脑发热。

——所以和我交往吧。

他脑海中一片空白。

所以后来，当折原临也的唇覆上来的时候，他还在回想自己刚才是真的点头了吗。真的真的点头了吗。

然后口中的空气就被强硬霸道的夺走了。

——小静。小静。

那天的记忆太过模糊又太过清晰。当自己回想的时候却最终只能记住折原临也喊自己名字时的声音。

还有那一瞬间在自己面前舞着飘落的几片银杏叶。在晚霞的拥抱下金黄而泛着红晕。

如醉如痴。

第三次对新宿留下印象，是因为一条消息。

折原临也的死讯。

他一开始是不信的。

那家伙，怎么可能就这么死了呢。他总这样告诉自己。

然而，街上如是说的人越来越多。走到哪里，都能听到这样的窃窃私语：

——你知道吗，那个情报贩子折原临也死了呢。

更重要的是，连续一个多星期了，折原临也一次都没有联系过自己。

他有点开始慌了。

于是他给他发短信，打电话。甚至拜托新罗和塞尔提想办法联络他。

但无一回应。

他真的害怕了。

他握着手机，不停地按着那个熟悉的号码。却永远是关机。关机。关机。

他的手心全是冷汗。

最终，他选择将手机扔进口袋，一张车票赶到新宿。

秋。无星无月。

他一路狂奔到那幢高档公寓的楼下，却突然发现没有钥匙的自己根本连大门都进不去。

于是他靠着一棵银杏树蹲下，点起一根烟。

微弱的火星在深夜中显得无力而悲哀。

他抽着烟，双眼毫无目的的盯着前面。

面前是一地的枯叶，在黑暗中支愣着，如同风干的尸骨。

他一阵寒颤。

毫无征兆的冷窜上全身，他甚至连哭都哭不出来。

无际的黑暗中，死亡的僵硬与冰冷如同枯叶，铺了一地。

醒来时，阳光满屋。

折原临也坐在床边看着他。表情怜惜。

——小静，我……

他一巴掌扇了上去。

——……死跳蚤。混蛋。

他骂。

——我以为你死了你知不知道。

——……

——我真的以为你死了你知不知道。突然一下消失那么久，之前连个招呼都不打，你以为你是谁啊，想来就来想走就走吗，啊！？

——……

——我真的以为你死了。啊啊，死了倒也好，也省得我麻烦了，你干脆还是快给我去死吧死跳蚤，我绝对不会可怜你的，我……

——……小静。

——……

——对不起。

——……

——对不起。小静。让你担心了。

——……

——我回来了。

——……

——我回来了，小静……别哭了。

——……谁……

对话戛然而止，止于一个拥抱。

那天的记忆到后来变成了一片决堤的模糊。模糊中他似乎看见昨夜地上枯死的银杏叶，又一次再日光的照耀下发出耀眼的金黄。

记忆中第四次留下新宿不可磨灭的场景，源于一次日常中的非日常。

那一天，他和折原临也一起回新宿。

秋。午后。日光倾城。

他们并肩行于银杏的路，微凉的风吹过两人中间，带着微醺的日光，暖暖的。

折原临也不知为何，出奇的安静。

——呃，临也……

他出声，试图打破有些诡异的安静氛围。

却被折原临也眸中某种深邃的红打断。

他下意识地咬了咬下唇。

——小静。

折原临也唤他的名，双手不自然地背在背后。

——伸手。

——……？

他看着他，不知为何有些心慌。

——好了啦伸手就是了嘛！

折原临也笑，笑得令人心安。

——……

他犹豫片刻，最终将双手伸了出去。

——笨蛋小静，一只手就够啦。

折原临也一边说，一边拉过他的左手。他感到直接传来微凉的热度。他听到自己血液加速奔涌的声音。

——这个，送给你。

金属的触感出现在无名指根，他的瞳孔最深处被一束银色的反光刺下深刻的疼痛。

——不许取下来。因为这是我送你的东西。

折原临也霸道地说，同时举起自己的左手。

他的无名指上，同样有一个同样的指环。银闪闪的。

——你看，我也有一个。我也不会取下来的。一直。

他看着他，一时间脑海里瞬间闪过很多片段。飞舞的银杏叶。有着阳光味道的微笑。陌生而熟悉的拥吻。温柔的告白。黑夜的恐惧。死亡的伤悲。归于平淡的幸福。

——……啊。

语言被翻涌上来的记忆淤塞，他忘记应该说什么，只得发出一个简单的音节。

只有他自己知道即使是发出如此一个音节，也似乎耗尽了他全身的力气。

——啊哈，你答应了，小静。

折原临也笑得得意。

——从此以后。

他牵过他的手。

——你是我的。

那日的记忆定格在一片过于耀眼的日光。银杏叶将场景铺成铺天盖地的温暖金黄。

而现在，又是一年秋。

他走在落叶铺满的路上，一步一步，踏实回忆。

左手无名指上的戒指染上他的体温，金属的触感早已刻在血液。

他走向他们的家，内心平静。

幸福。

——小静。

路的尽头，他看见他，向他微笑。

——欢迎回来。

不过如此而已。

【终】


End file.
